battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha
Natasha was a Hobbyweight robot built by Minniesota school team, Creation Robotics that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a Gray, four-wheeled, invertible robot with no active weapons, and a hinged wedge on the front designed work while the robot was inverted. Natasha did well in the competition, reaching the quarterfinals before losing to eventual champion Ricochet. Creation Robotics also built the much less successful Middleweight, Borris which competed in BattleBots Season 5.0, as well as the NPC Charity Open Middleweight semifinalist Z.I.P.. The team also attempted to enter the Beetleweight class of the NPC Charity Open with Chigger Jr., however the robot wasn't finished in time, and did not compete. Robot History NPC Charity Open After recieving a bye in the first round, Natasha's first match was against Spatula. It lost this fight, and was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Gone Postal. As soon as this fight started Gone Postal came out of its square, and Natasha was not moving. Gone Postal then hit Natasha with its axe, which got Natasha moving around the arena wildly. Natsha then got under Gone Postal, and slammed it into the wall, Gone Postal then got a few hits in on Natasha, which then slammed it into the wall once more. Following this, Natasha got in behind Gone Postal, and rammed it into the wall, near the pulverizers, which were disabled for the Hobbyweight fights. The robots then drove around for a while, before Gone Postal got some hits in with its axe. Natasha then drove into the arena wall, before freeing itself, and shoving Gone Postal halfway across the arena. It then shoved Gone Postal into the nonfunctioning Pulverizers before shoving it into the wall again. Natasha would then deliver one more slam into the walls as the clock ran down. This win by Judges Decision put Natasha into the first round of the quarterfinals where it faced The Reading Terror Squad. This would be a relatively dull fight with neither robot making contact with each other much, and Reading Terror Squad not working properly. Natasha won the judges decision for that fight as well, and was now in the final quarterfinals round where it faced Ricochet. This fight started with both robots immediately slamming into each other, Natasha then hit a seam in the floor before getting under Ricochet. However Ricochet managed to get away, and slammed into Natasha multiple times. This would be a tactic that Ricochet would use to control the fight, for quite a while before Natasha got under Ricochet again. However Ricochet got away once more, and tried to resume its hit, and run tactics by charging at Natasha again. This time however Ricochet charged straight into the wall, it recovered, and got under Natasha and took it into the wall as time ran down on the clock. Ricochet won on a judges decision, meaning Natasha was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Hobbyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from Minnesota